Who is Tori?
by Radio Rebel
Summary: Her friends have only seen half of her life, the safe half. The other half can only be deamed as secret. Rated T just in case. No femslash intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think. Please review! And most importantly…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Hollywood Arts: A school in Los Angeles for the most talented people around. Some of these people include: Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Victoria (Tori) Vega, Robbie Shapiro, Trina Vega, Sinjin Van Cleef, and Andre Harris. Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Trina Vega are aspiring actresses and singers. Beck Oliver along with Andre Harris is ambitious actors. In addition to acting Andre is a talented musician. On a different note, Robbie Shapiro is a ventriloquist. To top off the main oddballs of Hollywood Arts is Sinjin Van Cleef. Sinjin's main focus at Hollywood Arts is in the Audio-Visual department.

Jade West… What to say about a girl who is feared by most at Hollywood Arts. First of all, Jade loves her scissors. When she tells you not to touch her scissors, DON'T touch them. Jade will seriously hurt you if you touch her scissors. There is a legend about her and what she did to one student when they touched her scissors. Moving on from her obsession of scissors, Jade had a boyfriend. No, she did not kill him. In fact his name is Beck Oliver. They broke up during a couple's game show that was set up by one of their teachers, Sikowitz. As tense as it might be, they are still trying to be friends. Even though Jade can be mean and rude at times, she still has friends.

Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and Tori Vega make up their circle of friends. Cat Valentine has been Jade's friend for as long as either of them can remember. Jade may seem hostile towards the little redhead, but she never truly means it. Her best guy friend is Ander Harris, the musical genius. He has been friends with Jade since 3rd grade. Robbie Shapiro was kind of shoved into their weird circle of friends during 6th grade. Along with Robbie came Rex, his puppet, and Beck Oliver, the new kid from Canada. The rest is history.

Cat Valentine is the most random and preppy person at Hollywood Arts, and possibly the whole world. Cat and Jade are both amazing singers and when they sing together they create a power duet. Over the years, Cat had some boyfriends but none of them understood her attitude towards life or her thinking patterns. Cat was also the person who persuaded Jade to let Andre, Robbie and Beck become friends with them. Cat may be unique bot without her the circle of friends wouldn't be complete.

There's not much to say about Trina Vega other than she isn't very talented nor is she very popular. Neither of these things she accepts nor acknowledges no matter what her surroundings suggest. A noteworthy thing is that she is the one and only sister to Tori Vega. Her dad is a police cop and her mom is a lawyer. Trina may not seem like one to keep secrets but she can keep the secrets that are worth the world.

Beck Oliver is one of the best actors at Hollywood Arts. He doesn't sing much but when he does, he sounds fantastic. He has been in most of the plays at HA. He was born and raised in Canada. The reason he moved was because his dad's job was making him relocate to California. Beck also lives in his own trailer. This way since he lives under his own roof he gets to follow his own rules.

Andre Harris is the musical genius of the group. Hand him any instrument and he can play it like a pro. He played guitar for Tori at the big showcase. He is loyal to his friends and does favors without asking for anything in return. He writes songs for some of the plays at HA. His grandmother is a little crazy but means well. She is afraid of every little thing you can imagine. His grandma might be crazy, but Andre is down to earth and is a great friend.

Robbie Shapiro is the most awkward out of the whole group. He carries around Rex, his puppet. Neither of them like it when someone calls Rex a puppet. Rex is interested in Northridge girls even though they are mean and rude. Rex means the world to Robbie. Robbie always brings Rex everywhere he goes. Robbie is the weirdest out of the whole group but he is needed to complete their circle of friends.

Sinjin isn't part of the group of friends, but he seems to pop up everywhere at HA. He is always sticking his nose into other peoples' business. He also has this bad habit of stalking Jade. Once when Jade was in Beck's trailer, Sinjin appeared in a video chat screen and was in Jade's living room.

Now last, but definitely not least is Tori Vega. I can't tell you too much about her except for the fact that everything her friends know about her is only part of her. She is friendly to all her friends at school and she really is friends with them but she does have a huge secret. If her secret ever got out to even one person, her world would start cracking, and eventually her whole world would come tumbling down.

What did you think of the first chapter? Please comment and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you think. Please review! And for the most important thing, other than the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

It all started on Thursday May 17, 2012, three weeks before Hollywood Arts got out for the summer. Jade and Beck broke up about a week and a half ago. They have been doing fine as friends, but you couldn't leave them alone in a room together and not expect them to start yelling at each other.

Currently, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck were sitting at their lunch table. Cat recently showed up to the group. She brought along a story of her brother that supposedly happened yesterday.

"And then he jumped out of his seat and started throwing mayonnaise at the other people in the theater." Cat stopped her story just as Tori walked up to the table with lunch. If any regular person would've been listening, they would've expected her to continue, but everyone at HA was use to Cat's stories and even more random stopping places.

"What are you eating, muchacha?" Andre asked as Tori took a seat.

"Um… Some pasta, a banana, and a soda." Tori responded. She dropped her head to the table, pressing slightly on her forehead trying to rid herself of an incoming headache. Sighing deeply, she closes her eyes and sits like this for a couple of seconds. She then takes a deep breath and sits straight up.

"You okay there Tori?" Beck asked after seeing these actions. He wasn't use to this non-preppy Tori.

"Yeah, just tense, and I didn't get much sleep last night." At that moment Tori wished that the world would just go on mute so she could try and regain her composure.

Today wasn't her lucky day. Jade decided to make her presence known at that time. "Suck it up Vega. Not everyone cares about your problems."

"My brother has lots of problems, but his therapist says that he's just trying to mask his emotions through his actions." Cat piped up. Everyone stared at her in wonder. Each wondering the same thing: How does her brain work?

"Anyway… Tori you should try to get to sleep earlier tonight. Did you know that scientific evidence shows that if you get ten more minu-" Robbie tried to say, but Jade interrupted, clearly annoyed that her friends were still hung up on Tori's situation.

"We get it! Tori's tired and she needs more sleep! Moving on!" Since Jade and Beck broke up, Jade had no one to calm her down once she decided that a discussion topic was done. Beck opened his mouth to say something, but quickly clamped it shut, realizing that his input was not wanted here.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. Just tired and stressed, but I'll get sleep tonight like Robbie suggested and I'll be re-energized for tomorrow." Tori responded and started eating her food. She wanted to regain some energy just to get through the rest of the school day.

"Moving on from Tori's sleep deprivation, what is everyone doing for the end of school bash?" Back asked.

"What's the end of school bash?" Being new and all, Tori didn't know about school events.

"It's like finals for any regular school. Everyone shows off their talent on the last day of school. The teachers grade each person on their performance, whether its outfit design, singing, playing an instrument, choreographing, etc." Robbie decided to explain the bash to Tori.

They ate mostly in silence after this, until Sinjin decided to come up and offer the group some news. "Hey guys. Have you heard that Shelby Marx is fighting for the CFC Championship tomorrow night?"

"Um… Sinjin, why are you here?" Andre said, figuring that the oddball must have some reason for offering up this news to the group.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys want to come over and watch the fight together. Like a mini party. Some Northridge girls are going to be there, and some other people I know."

"Sorry Sinjin, I can't. Me and Trina are going to visit our grandma over the weekend. We're actually leaving tomorrow during lunch." Tori explained.

"You mean Trina and I" Robbie attempted to correct her small grammar mistake.

"What?"

"It's Trina and I"

"Okay… Anyway, I can't make it. That was the point."

"Anyway Robbie and I can make it. I wanna party with some Northridge girls this weekend." Rex butted in, and Robbie nodded in agreement.

"What about the rest of you guys? Wanna watch some chicks fight?"

"I'm in. I don't like you Sinjin, but I do want to see some fighting. Plus isn't it on pay-per-view? I don't want to pay if I can help it." Jade responded.

"I guess Cat, Beck and I are in too. I don't want to be out of the know when Monday comes around." Andre put in his input.

Then the bell decided to ring at that time signaling that lunch was over. The rest of the day passed quickly.  
Tori wasn't expecting it when Trina came up to her locker.

"Come on Tori. Hurry up! You're going to be late." Trina tried to hurry Tori. Tori quickly grabbed her books. Sometimes when Tori went too slow for her sister's liking, Trina would get impatient and slam her locker closed, dragging Tori away before she could do anything. Tori closed her locker and started to walk with her sister. Trina decided that wherever they were going, they needed to get there faster. So, she grabbed Tori by the wrist, yanked her, and started to power walk out of the school. Unknown to the sisters, Jade had been watching their weird exchange from behind her locker. '_Well that's weird'. _Jade thought. She dismissed her thoughts with the conclusion that it was a weird Vega thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you think. Please review! Feel free to leave suggestions/tips/comments. I know some people have already done this idea, but I wanted to try and follow this all the way to the end. Sorry for taking so long to update. I was on vacation with little computer access. And for the most important thing, other than the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Tori's POV**

After being dragged away from HA by Trina, I had to survive Trina's attempt at driving. I had to grab the wheel twice during our drive to make sure we didn't swerve into the other lane. She must have thought that applying her makeup was more important than staying alive. When we finally arrived at our destination, she successfully applied another layer of makeup.

Our destination: The Jungle Gym. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's an actual gym. The gym isn't well known, but that's why I picked to train and workout there.

Trina yelling at me broke me out of my thoughts. "Tori. TORI! Come on! You're already late! Uncle Rob isn't going to happy. You were late the last 2 days. I bet you he's telling Juan to go extra hard on you today." Uncle Rob is my manager. He sets up all of my fights, and Juan is my personal trainer.

After hearing that Juan may go harder on me than usual, I got out of the car so fast; I almost tripped on the curb. I grabbed my workout bag from the trunk and hurried into the gym.  
Once I was changed, Trina left, and I met up with Rob and Juan. Trina, thankfully, was wrong about Juan going extra hard on me. He said that I needed to relax and rest my muscles today. Uncle Rob reminded me that I had a fight tomorrow night, not that I could forget if I tried. Even though I had a fight tomorrow, Juan still made me train. This was the hardest I have ever trained for a fight. Everyone wanted me to win, and they all knew that this would be the hardest fight in my career so far. I was surprised that I wasn't all too stressed.

Once Juan found Jerry, he just had me go over some of my basic hits and some combos. Jerry is the person in protective gear that takes all my hits. I don't think that he will ever underestimate a girls' strength. Most of the time when I take a break, he asks if anyone has Aspirin and if no one has any, then he collapses. Today he seemed to take my hits rather well. I think he knew that I had the most important fight of my career tomorrow night.

My training lasted about an hour and a half. Most of it was repetition, and just basic moves. Juan made sure I wouldn't be tense or worn out for tomorrow's fight. For the last five minutes, before I left the gym, Jerry, Juan, and Rob gave me a pep talk for tomorrow's fight. I knew they were going to give me another pep talk tomorrow night before the fight, but it still was nice to hear. It ended with a "Now go get a good night's sleep," from Uncle Rob. I said my 'good nights' to Jerry, Uncle Rob, and Juan before heading to the showers.

When I walked into the locker room, Trina was sitting on one of the multiple benches, reading a magazine. "Finally! I've been sitting here for about ten minutes, waiting for you. You ready to go?" Trina asks, clearly showing that her patience has run out.

I roll my eyes. This is typical Trina behavior. I reply, "Trina I just got in here. I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can go. Do you want to grab take out from Nozu?"

"Fine. You have ten minutes to shower. But do you really think you should have Nozu's takeout now, the day before your fight?" Trina points out.

"I guess you're right." I quickly reply and take off toward the showers. In the past, if I've taken too long in the shower, Trina would leave, and I would be stranded at the gym without a ride home.

After I took a shower, changed into sweat pants, a tank top and put my glasses on, I found Trina sitting in the same position as before I left, and reading the same page of the magazine. "You ready Treen?"

She flinched a little, and I could tell I scared her. "Jeez Tori. Don't scare me." We left the locker room after this and headed towards the car. Trina pulled out of the parking lot rather well, but started to rant on about something relating to boys or school, knowing Trina. She turned down Main Street, and I turned to look at Trina, knowing this wasn't the fastest way to get home. All she said in her explanation for reasoning was, "I said you shouldn't have Nozu's. I never said that I shouldn't." Once she got her usual from Nozu's and ran back out to the car where I was patiently waiting, we headed home. Neither of us had started our homework yet, and I knew that if Trina ate in Nozu's then it would just take us longer to get home. Trina may have a small amount of patience when it comes to waiting for me, but she can get distracted easily and a ten minute meal break turns into an hour and a half full course meal.

During our ride home, we have a few more close calls with death due to Trina trying to eat her sushi and drive at the same time, in the dark. We make it home without getting into any accidents. We pull up to the driveway, and I jump out of the car and race inside. Our parents aren't home and won't be home for a week or so. They were on a business trip to who-knows-where. I haven't eaten since lunch, so I'm starving and I wish right then that mom was home and made dinner for me. I look through our fridge and decide that I'm going to have some iceberg lettuce and then a baked potato. Once I'm done with my make-shift 'homemade' dinner, I realize that I only have to do my morning classes worth of homework and not do my afternoon homework. I will only be staying until lunch and none of the teachers at HA really grade too much on homework. They more just give out the homework to make sure you get what they're teaching, and because the curriculm requires that each class give out something educational that us, students, have to complete. This makes me wonder why half of the time, I actually do my homework. Probably just a habit I got from Sherwood.

I finish my homework and head up to be. I changed into my pajamas during one of my study breaks. I plop down on my bed after reading my alarm clock which shows the time 10:30 p.m. That time isn't too bad for me. I've gone to bed later, but considering tomorrow is my fight, I put extra effort in to get to bed early. I take off my glasses and put them down on my nightstand.

Once I snuggle under the covers, I get comfy. I soon close my eyes and within minutes I'm drifting off to sleep.


End file.
